


Surprise

by geethr75



Series: Destiel Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny deserves the world, Coda, Dean deserves his vampire and his angel, I was bored at work, M/M, Minor Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: Cas has a surprise for Dean
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Codas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassandraRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraRose/gifts), [TaeKookie_192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_192/gifts).



“I’ve a surprise for you.” Cas tells him, and Dean smiles. He can see the suppressed excitement about Cas, and that makes him curious. He tries to imagine what it could be, but fails. Cas, after all, is an angel, and Dean is pretty sure he can show Dean anything. 

  
He follows Cas, drives Baby following Cas’ route directions, and finally they reach a small cabin next to a lake. Smoke is drifting lazily from a chimney and Cas is out of the car before Dean. Dean gets out more slowly, wary even though Cas is smiling at him.

  
“Come.” Cas takes his hand and pulls him towards the front porch. Dean is hesitant, but hides it as he follows Cas. 

  
The front door opens and Dean stares at a face he never thought he’d see again. 

  
“Dean!” Benny smiles wide, teeth all human, joy sparking in his eyes.

  
Dean lunges forward, hugs Benny, feeling as if a missing part of his being has slotted into place. His eyes find Cas’ and Cas is smiling at him, joyful and understanding. Dean mouths thank you as he savours the feel of Benny back in his arms. 


End file.
